


Storms A' Brewin'

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: something I created for my friend Jess @detectiveCrockett





	Storms A' Brewin'

The city lights glow like flickering candles against a backdrop of deep navy skies. Multitudes of palm frawns shudder with the mild Miami breeze. A storm is brewing somewhere just beyond the Keys. Its electric tension can be felt through the heels Tubbs kept planted upon the still scorching pavement.

The hour is creeping towards midnight and yet, she is still on the clock. So much for the hot date, I had planned. Tubbs thinks to herself. This information had better be worth missing out on some free time. If this is just a scam, one Nugart Netherly Lamont was going to have pay. 

Ripping a page from her partner’s playbook, she leans back almost nonchalantly against the hood of her 64′ mountain-air blue and silver Coup De’ville. The one her brother had helped her purchase back in New York City a few years before his murder. It was on nights like this, Ricki found herself missing Raphael the most. Her gaze, steely yet wrought with exhaustion, sweeps across her neon-splattered surroundings. If she wasn’t so worried about the weasel of an informant, she’d take the time to absorb the beauty of it all; the way a sponge takes in water. 

Fingers twitch expectantly towards the right sleeve of her dark double-breasted jacket. Her mind wanders to the time and she steals a glance at her watch. He should have been here twenty minutes ago. If only she had a dime for every informant who ended up running late, maybe… just maybe, she’d be able to afford to move out of her lack-luster apartment. 

“Think Noogie skipped out on us?” She inquires, turning back to study her partner.


End file.
